Never Again
by dark-byakugan24
Summary: Hermione is anguished when she realizes that Romeo doesn't love her. She sits in the middle of the field. Tybalt passes by. Hermione/Tybalt.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Again**

Fandom: Romeo x Juliet

Summary: Hermione is anguished when she realizes that Romeo does not love her. She sits in the middle of the field. Tybalt passes by. Hermione/Tybalt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet.

--------

Hermione Borromeo, with her neatly spun blond silky curls, stumbled into the middle of a lush green field, and sat down on the grass. She had run away from Neo Verona. She had long stopped crying when she realized Romeo do not reciprocate to her strong feelings for him.

She loved him, and how caring he was to her. The blonde had run away, holding the first rose that Romeo had ever given her, on their first encounter, courtesy of his father. It was a beautiful pink rose. His deep blue eyes would sparkle in concern when she showed any hint of being sad. But now, he was with Juliet! She crushed the rose in her fist in anguish and buried her face into her hands. She couldn't understand why he would fall in love with _her. _She thought herself rather attractive, far more than Juliet, who never spent a lot of time on herself. He was her betrothed, the one she had cherished the most.

* * *

"Ahem." The sudden sound made her look up and see a young tall black-haired man in front of her. He smiled politely at her and said, "Do you realize that one cannot be out-of-town-limits when Lord Montague has ordered the citizens to not do so? These are dangerous times, and I despise him for this mess." Hermione peered up at the man. She was confused.

"How did you know I was a citizen, sir?"

The man said, "Juliet sent me to find you, when you broke out of Neo Verona a day ago." Hermione lowered her eyes and sighed. She didn't want anything to do with Juliet, even though she was the very hope of Neo Verona, the Crimson Whirlwind. She thought a bit about that and her friends who would be heartbroken when she left, especially…Romeo.

The black-haired man swept a strand of hair from his face and waited patiently for her to respond. Hermione finally asked, raising her head to the man, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tybalt. Pleased to make your acquaintance." His eyes penetrated through hers with a deep intensity. Hermione broke away from his gaze, blushing slightly and then looked back up.

"I-I'm Hermione, long- time fiancée to Romeo." She said her tone remorseful as she finished her sentence. If Juliet wasn't there for him, she could have married Romeo, she thought. A flicker of comprehension came to Tybalt's eyes. "Ah, my brother… "Tybalt said. "He would always gallop away in that magnificent horse of his, Cielo."

Hermione was shocked. "You're Romeo's brother..?

"Certainly," Tybalt half-smiled.

"He never told me that." Hermione said.

Now she had come to think of it, Romeo never really confided in her truly and told anything about his family. Well, she knew that Romeo's father was the Duke of this village and was a tyrant to the people of Neo Verona. He just didn't share his feelings with her. Her hands balled into tight fists, and she ducked her head. There was the sound of Tybalt's boots stepping on grass, as he walked over to Hermione. Hermione was staring through the field, her eyes sad.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?"

She shook her head, and then burst out, "Why did Romeo have to love Juliet! He could've have loved me…" Tybalt gently put an arm around her. "Juliet and Romeo were meant to be together, Hermione. Fate chose them to be, and Cielo recognizes that too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Again**

Fandom: Romeo x Juliet

Summary: Hermione is anguished when she realizes that Romeo does not love her. She sits in the middle of the field. Tybalt passes by. Hermione/Tybalt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet.

* * *

Hermione continued to stare out in the nearly vacant field, as Tybalt's words sunk in.

_Romeo's horse...? For Romeo and Juliet's love to be so powerful, anyone could notice it, even animals. But of course, Cielo was linked to Romeo. There was a profound connection between them._

She sighed sadly. "Yes, but it still doesn't make much sense to me, why he would love her."

Staring at him again, Hermione realized that this was the man who rebelled against the Montagues, the side she had sworn her allegiance to, when Lord Montague had arranged her to marry Romeo. She'd known that Lord Montague had treated the village people of Neo Verona very unfairly but she had already fallen in love with Romeo, then.

…_And what would it even matter to be a Montague, if Romeo wasn't hers anymore?_ Throwing the pink rose away from her, she took a deep breath and said in a hesitant tone, "Alright, I'll come back to town with you."

Tybalt gave a warm smile to her, and called his horse over, which until now, had been grazing on the grass as he and Hermione were talking. Hermione noticed the horse was also a Ryuba, just like Romeo's except that it was almost pitch black.

The horse immediately started to gallop over, stopping in front of them in a few seconds. Tybalt's horse wasn't as impressive Romeo's horse Cielo was but it still had beautiful bird-like wings, which enabled it to fly anywhere Tybalt wanted to go. Before Juliet entered Romeo's life, Hermione could always see Romeo flying in the air with Cielo. She never joined him, because she thought it would be a frightening experience to be above the clouds.

Tybalt climbed onto his horse with remarkable ease, and then waited patiently for Hermione to go on. She eventually climbed onto the back of the horse, behind Tybalt. He told her, "We should go, then. It's close to nightfall and it is impossible to enter Neo Verona at that time."

* * *

**A/N: **Ryuba- Flying horses which are Neo Verona's most popular choice of transportation.


End file.
